The Three Shōnenteers
by CelestialOuroboros
Summary: Familiar shōnen protagonists finally meet in this two-shot about a trio that end up in a gigantic, barren wasteland. Along the way back to their respective universes, they make an effort to know each other better. The super-naturalistic force is, without a doubt, strong with this one! NOTE: Also features a character from Kazue Katō's Blue Exorcist series.
1. Chapter 1

**The Three Shōnenteers**

The story began with a loud, thundering sound that occurred in the middle of nowhere. Rain started pouring down from the vast, yet ominous sky onto what appeared to be just solid ground. Little did the world know, there was also a young man lying flat on his back. He looked exactly 15 years old and had possessed some quirky physical traits, such as canine teeth and ever-so-slightly pointed ears. A blade that belonged to him was right by his side. Meanwhile, the storm continued, and it made the unspecified male shiver quite a bit. Just when another ear-grating noise had sounded, the kid finally came to, drawing his sword, the Kurikara. "HOLY SHIT!", he screamed. "Turn that crap down! I'm trying NOT to think about Linda Blair!". Suddenly, he stood upright and noticed what was around him.

"Hold on a sec...", he wondered to himself, as his fur-tufted tail shook about. "Where in the world am I?". The young man, whose name was Rin Okumura, ventured throughout this unknown territory, making an effort to look for clues regarding his own whereabouts. "I'll bet 666 yen that this is Mephisto's doing.". Rin, sooner or later, entered a cavern. Just like the deserted area he found himself in earlier, there was absolutely no trace of life. As he reached the middle of the interior, Rin decided to lean against a wall and take out a battle manga. "This damn place's got no connection, so... Might as well make the best of it.", he murmured. The son of Satan was fairly surprised to find out that there existed light in the cave, since his phone apparently couldn't work properly in the quote-on-quote graveyard he was currently at.

Much to Rin's own obliviousness, a tall and broad figure was lurking in the shadows of the cavern. As of right now, his appearance was like a silhouette getting chopped up by O.J. Simpson. _Good grief... That must be another yokai from the Shikoku region. Don't those d-bags ever learn?_, the guy mentally said, whilst taking a swig of alcohol that was inside his red sake bowl. "Oh, God, that dude's a real pansy! Hahahaha!", Rin laughed, still fixated on reading his Japanese comic book. "He couldn't even use holy water to save his life!". The still undetected personage smacked himself in the face. _Wait...! He's gotta be an idiot from __Ō__saka. No wonder he didn't hear that self-harm of mine!_, Mr. Unknown thought. "Aaaaa-hahahahah-", Rin's howled laughter was cut off by a collapsing rock.

He dropped the manga he was nearly finished with and unsheathed Kurikara, which awakened Rin's blue flames. Without thinking for one second, he ran over to where the rock fell at and tried his, umm, best to convey the situation. "I swear to the holy Fonz that Yukio is now from Azarath!", Rin exclaimed. "Man, I am SUCH a genius! Hooray for Christianity!". He danced around the cavern akin to a moron, almost as if he just became an Exorcist by merely channeling Jeff Foxworthy. Abruptly, the bowl of sake held by that hidden soul was thrown hard on the ground. "UWAAAH!", Rin shrieked upon noticing the object and accidentally landed on the Kurikara, which unfortunately was standing up on its hilt. A large, bloody wound stained Rin's shirt as his eyes were now devoid of color.

"Talk about hysterical...", a voice called out, rather slurred. It belonged to a man who had long hair that was black at the bottom, and white on top. This person was none other than Rikuo Nura, who was, believe it or not, actually 12. He extended his left index finger out to Rin's sword and felt the tip of it. "Weird. This guy doesn't seem to be a yokai at all...", the former pondered with his right eye halfway closed. "A shame that Lord Senba was none too pleased about this lunatic. I should probably dispose of the body...". Rikuo slowly pulled Rin from out of his blade's grasp and carried him outside of the cavern. When he encountered an out-of-place ocean, Rikuo was always aware of this saying: _**If you love somebody, set her free... If she comes back, we can charge her for re-installation fees and tell her that she's also going to get an upgrade. **_

Right when he was ready to let Rin be taken by the water, the latter bit down on his neck. "AAAAAAAAAH!", Rikuo agonized. He quickly unveiled his weapon, Nenekirimaru, and slashed at the other boy, but to no avail. The half-demon teenager grabbed the former by the collar of his kimono zōri. "Hey, you! Who the hell do you think you are!?", Rin snarled. He was still pissed off about being stabbed through by Kurikara, which was technically courtesy of the both of them, and not entirely Rikuo. "You're... talking to me, right?", Rikuo pointed to himself, with a confused expression. "Duh! I don't see any other person here, y'know, and...". Rin halted his outburst and took a peek at Rikuo's hair, which the former bursted out laughing at. "Mike Score's gonna LOVE this!", he continuously cackled every time he gazed upon the hairstyle.

Rikuo started to become a bit peeved. Up until now, nobody ever bothered to poke fun of his hair. As a matter of fact, Rihan Nura and Nurarihyon, extremely close relatives of his, all had the same long head of hair at some point in their lives. So when Rikuo saw Okumura in stitches, he didn't know whether or not he could snap. "Jamaica's that-a way, dude!", Rin rolled on the ground, still in hysterics. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!". The Nura Clan member had finally heard enough, so he pulled out another sake bowl covered behind his blue cloak. _I didn't think it would come down to this._, Rikuo thought with a concerned tone in his voice. Right when he was about to blow into the bowl, one other distinguishable character came in-between Rin and Rikuo (Alliterative A-Team).

This man's sudden appearance onto the scene was enough to startle even the future Lord of Pandemonium. He seemed to be about Rin's age, yet also a bit older. His orange, spiky hair was quite a distinctive trait, and he was clad in black attire for an inexplicable, strange reason. Rikuo in particular discerned the perpetual frown that was stuck on his mug. After a minute or two passed, the "Berry Boy", as Rin decided to call him, the former utilized some kind of flash-stepping ability that knocked both Rin and Rikuo, who was too exhausted to vanish into thin air, out. _Jeez..._, the young man mentally groaned. _Just who the hell are these guys? And for that matter, why am I even here?!_. Our three main protagonists had finally gathered that night, albeit under weird conditions.

Morning rose, and Ichigo Kurosaki, the 17-year-old Substitute Soul Reaper, had set up a campfire atop of the wide mountain, where he also took Rin and Rikuo to rest. Just as Ichigo was fiddling around with his Zanpakuto, Zangetsū, Rin woke himself up via shouting to the sky. "OH MY GOD, I FELT LIKE I WAS HAVING A DREAM!", he vocalized without even trying to lower his tone. "I WAS IN THIS PLACE, AND I SAW THIS GUY WHO WAS ALL OUTDATED AND STUFF! IF ONLY SUGURO AND THE OTHERS KNEW ABOU-". Ichigo covered Rin's mouth, keeping him as mum as possible. At that point, Rikuo also rose from his slumber, but had a contrasting body from the other night. He was shorter, weak-esque, and donned a pair of glasses. Once Ichigo caught on, he was astonished, to say the least.

"Can somebody tell me how we got here?", Rikuo asked, shaking his head. As Rin went over to play a little game of "spot the difference", Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "That's what I'm trying to figure out he-", he was interrupted by, you guessed it, Rin Okumura. "By the grace of God, I can't believe it...", Rin chimed in. "Yeah, this isn't a dream... and what's with THOSE?", Ichigo responded and tugged on the Okumura boy's ears, causing him to comically retaliate, with little success. Rikuo brushed himself off and sat down near the cliff, in lotus position. "Hey, what're you doing meditating at a time like this?", Ichigo asked him before dropping Rin on his face. "Am I the only one who's noticed that we're all drawn differently?". Rikuo had to let out a few sighs.

"Second of all, didn't I lose my Soul Reaper powers!?", Ichigo resumed talking. "Several months ago, I could've sworn I fought and beat Aizen, that bastard!". "Will you be quiet? I must somehow make sense of our convoluted situation...", Rikuo commanded him. "It isn't going to be easy, but we have to find a way to get back to our worlds.". Rin was relaxing with his arms over his head, and his True Cross Academy uniform was a bit ruffled. "Great... Just what we need: a spoiler alert brat.", he moaned. "Y'know, how 'bout you continue by shitting on the last episode of Attack on Titan for me!?". Ichigo's pessimistic expression did not go away, even when he turned his attention to Rin. Rikuo later got up and clapped his hands for a split-second, a gesture that perplexed the other two supernatural heroes.

As Ichigo and Rin introduced each other, in a rather hesitant manner due to Rin being too talkative, Rikuo polished Nenekirimaru, for he had nothing better to do other than to return back home from whence he came. "The three of us somehow ended up here on what looks like an emo kid's resort...", Rikuo mentioned to the others. "Yeeeah, what's your point, Beansprout Pudding? After all, this ain't the first time I wound up in mind screw territo- OOOOOW!", Rin spoke until Rikuo whacked him in the knee with his sword. Ichigo didn't even know what to think about this. "Silence! Anyway, as I was saying...", the latter (Rikuo) cleared his throat. "We're all shōnen lead roles with blades for signature weapons... and that's pretty fucking generic. More importantly, we need to stick together if we want to have any chance in going back."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He grabbed Rikuo's left shoulder, whilst Rin was in the background mourning the loss of his familiar, Kuro... who did not actually die, he's still hanging around back in Kazue Katō's demonic wonderland, if you readers catch my drift. "Wait just a blasted minute! Who gave you the right to call the shots?", Ichigo tried reasoning with Rikuo. "You're not only just a kid, my franchise existed way before yours!". Rin, realizing that those two were getting themselves in a heated argument, threw his hat into the ring as well. "Back up, losers... MY FRIGGIN' SERIES' PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY A FAIRY TALE! YOU'RE PLAYING "FOLLOW THE LEADER" BY MY B-", Rin Okumura was punched square in the face by Ichigo and Rikuo.

Nura could not suppress his pent-up rage any longer, either. "You guys really wanna go there!? I'm in a relationship with a damn snow girl...", he stated. "WHAT DO YOU JERKWADS GOT?! HUNH!?". Rin rose back up from his not-so-long period of unconsciousness and threatened the boy with Kurikara. "Son, I will ROAST you, ya hear!? I might not be older than you regarding the manga, but I'M A MAN COMPARED TO YOU, BUDDY!", he yelled the opening theme to Blue Exorcist, a franchise he represents, into Rikuo's ear. Meanwhile, Ichigo skipped ahead in front of the duo, being aware that fueling petty arguments were not his thing, after years had come and gone.

Both Rin and Rikuo immediately ceased getting at each other's necks, once they saw that Ichigo was leaving without him. Since that morning, these three main characters in their respective series were inseperable, whether they enjoyed it or not. Nobody still knew why they found themselves in such a desolate wasteland, but that was not the case. If the three shōnenteers' own stories needed to be ended, then they're better off travelling back to their timelines. As the Narrator, I feel like I've wasted SO much of your time.

**To be Continued!**


	2. Last Chapter

**The Three Sh****ōnenteers**

Ichigo, Rin, and Rikuo were still walking through the horrendous badlands. Along the way, the latter two had themselves another "violent disagreement", with Ichigo not taking any chances. "Okay, so lemme get this straight...", hissed Rin. "...You've got the same voice as Amaimon, yet more annoying!? Christ, my VA can run circles around ya, buddy!". He stuck his tongue out while also pulling down his eyelids. "Hey, let's just quit i-", Ichigo made an attempt to interject. "Hold that thought.", Rikuo cut him off. He looked right back at Rin. "If I recall, didn't your real-life partner voice a loner in an MMORPG-based anime? You certainly have no room to talk!". Kurosaki had no other way to break up the quarrel, so he ended up letting them settle it, much to his chagrin.

At that instant, Rin felt a flake touch the tip of his nose. It was cold, though he merely shrugged it off afterward. Ichigo and Rikuo's indifference towards Rin receiving these small pieces of whatever hit him from above, however, transformed both of their reactions into great wonderment. They briefly checked the sky, as its once-lifeless appearance was now like an aurora. Rin had finally got the notion to look up, and he realized that it was actually showing. "GODDAMNIT SHIIIIIIT!", he shouted at the top of his passionate lungs. "OL' SAINT NICK'S COMIN' TO TOWN, GUYS! HAHAHA, YEAAH!". Rin danced around Ichigo and Rikuo, utilizing the same movements he did when he was inside that bland, dark cavern. Ichigo himself wondered as to why the feathery ice crystals were appearing.

Rikuo suddenly dashed away from his two not-so-trustworthy comrades. "Where the hell are you going, Rikuo!?", Ichigo called out to him, the moment he sprinted ahead of them. While Rin was too distracted by the presence of snowfall, Ichigo snapped him out of it and pulled him by his leg. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOOOOOAAAA!", he started shrieking. Ichigo diligently went after Rikuo, whose eyes had become very serious. He found himself fixated on finding out where this would lead him. "LIGHTING THOSE CANDLES WAS BETTER THAN THIS SHIII- OOOOW!", Rin just wouldn't stop hollering, as his face was in excruciating pain every single time he made contact with the ground. Ichigo paused for a minute or two once he saw Rikuo come to a screeching halt.

"I don't... get it.", Rikuo stammered. He fell down hard into the snow, with his back facing the clouds. Ichigo pulled Rin up and wiped the copious amounts of frozen projectiles off of him. "Thanks, man...", the latter had his utmost gratitude. However, right when he was about to finish his sentence, Ichigo was already hunched over, and by Nura's side. Understandably, Rin pouted. "THANKS FOR NOTHING, JACKASS!". Facepalming quite a number of times, Rikuo made Ichigo rightfully worried. "Don't be so hard on yourself there... You made a stupid mistake.", he tried comforting him. When Ichigo lended him a helping hand, Rikuo crossed his arms and stared at the opposite direction. "What good is help at a time like this!?", he yelled at him. Rin did not seem to pay any mind to the drama... trauma.

As Rikuo gloomily crawled over to a nearby ledge that was a part of an alp that he and the other stopped at, Ichigo and Rin beheld a few cracks, with the former having suggested that they both get Rikuo away from there. But as Ichigo inched closer and closer to him, the alp finally broke into small pieces. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!", Rikuo screamed. He was nearly about to lose his own life, and fell for a long while. "Hold on, Nura!", Ichigo yelled to the Third Heir. He went after him and, as soon as possible, tried to descend using nothing but good ol' flash steps. Unfortunately, Rikuo already entered the bottomless briny, and on account of its intensity, he could do nothing about it. Ichigo hurried back up to the top, utilizing his Zanpakutō as if it were a functional propeller.

Whilst still holding onto the blade, Ichigo glared at Rin, who acted completely helpless once Rikuo was fully out of their sights. "Yo, man! I heard you used to be a Power Ranger!", he foolishly said. "Ugh, for fuck's sake, Rin!", Ichigo rebuked. Rin, being the type of guy he ever-so-claims to be, thought that Rikuo's disappearance was truly not a big loss. He nonchalantly picked his nose as Ichigo kept staring at him. "Y'know, we really didn't need that dude tagging along. He could've slowed our progress down!", Rin insisted, which only made Ichigo's frustration worse than before. "Oh, is that right? Pretty hypocritical, if you ask me.", Ichigo smirked. He was having an issue with not being under the influence of another one of those infamous rage quits. Rin's simple-mindedness was starting to REALLY get under Ichigo's skin.

As Ichigo himself began to berate Rin for whatever flaws he had, they ignored the swirling vortex that just emerged from the sea. Almost immediately, Rin felt his entire body gravitating, only to forget about it after the snow abruptly vanished into thin air. _What the heck is going on NOW?!_, Ichigo mused. He looked below and was very surprised. As he continued to keep Zangetsū in its rotor-esque state, Ichigo spotted no sign of Rin. "Where'd that punk go? I can wait all day to rip him a new asshole...", he muttered. "WHAT THE...!?", he gasped. The vortex that he saw not too long ago grew in size, and now appeared before his very eyes. Ichigo clenched his teeth upon seeing Rin, hopelessly attacking the inside of the maelstrom with nothing but Kurikara.

"OH, GOD!", he endlessly squealed. Because of how massive and impervious the vortex itself was, Rin's demonic sword was no match for it. "Nooo, Rin!", Ichigo screamed for him. "HOLY SUPER ULTIMATELY, TIME-CONSUMINGLY, ANALLY-INFESTED, TERRIBAD PLOT TWIST, KUROSAKI! GET ME OUT OF HEEEEEERE!", Rin commanded the Soul Reaper. But alas, my fellow readers, by the time he could make any other movements, Rin was swallowed whole by the typhoon. Ichigo was idle for a bit whilst floating, until he too felt as if he was ready to be sucked in. "I'm not like those other geeks, pal... I HAVE to win against you!", Ichigo declared, pointing Zangetsū at the vortex, which then gained a set of contorted arms. Ichigo Kurosaki was unfazed this time.

He gathered a great amount of spiritual energy, before allowing Zangetsū to absorb it. "Getsuga...", Ichigo was going to unleash a fierce technique. The vortex was probably thinking that it had enough of the guy's shit, so it slipped in real close to Ichigo. "...TENS- AAAAAAAUGH!", his attack was prematurely stopped. Whatever hope that Ichigo had was about to disappear before his very eyes, for he couldn't break free of the whirpool. "Damn it! This is worse than a friggin' Hollow!", he cried. After being conscious inside that spiral for a while, the Substitute Soul Reaper blacked out whilst his Zanpakutō fell out of his hands. The sounds of the maelstrom had echoed throughout the wasteland, probably being loud and menacing enough to scare even the color off of a Megazord. And they all lived a happily never after...

….Or so one might think. After Rikuo drowned in the watery depths of Hell, and after the great swirl of annihilation sucked up Rin and Ichigo, their bodies ended up in what seemed to be a peaceful version of Purgatory. Everything surrounding the triad was blank, although the quietude had made it worthwhile. Ichigo, Rin, and Rikuo had fortunately survived the effects that the vortex had on them, and they pretty much looked unscathed. Rikuo was the first to come around, though he was without his glasses that he never needed to begin with. _Oh, thank Senba we're still in one piece!_, Rikuo happily thought, as he observed the other two protagonists. They were asleep, but Rin then breakdanced (don't question it) to wake up.

"HOOOLY CRAP! Dude, Nura, we must SOMEHOW make sense of our convoluted situation!", Rin told him. "Honestly, breath mints aren't like Kryptonite to Exorcists...", Rikuo complained, trying to fan out the scent of Okumura's fangs. "...And another thing: I made that Garzey's Wing joke during the last chapter!". The former then tried to make heads-or-tails out of where they landed. Ichigo himself was slowly coming to his senses at the time. "Quite frankly... I have no idea where we are.", Rikuo summarized, further infuriating Rin. "The emptiness is so bland that I'm incapable of explaining it to even you two jokers. It would be similar to a Kill la Kill fanboy trying to describe physics to a Gran Turismo idi-". Rikuo was hit in the groin by Ichigo, who was more than annoyed by the trio's predicament.

Speaking of that fellow, Ichigo decided to take a walk, even if he was aware that he had no clue about the location. "Hey, Rin! You feel like ditching Captain Irrelevant Referencer there with me?", he asked the Exorcist. "I know this is essentially all your fault for being a Fuckup McDumbass, but... Hey, are you even listening!?". He turned around and noticed a girl making out with him, much to the latter's uncertainty. "Alright, have it your way, I guess...". Ichigo scratched his head and swiftly abandoned Rin and Rikuo. Right when he left to be by himself, he comically ran back to the site where the other shōnen heroes stayed at. "Uhhhhh, hey, Rin... DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHO THE HELL THAT IS!?", he frantically shouted, all while pointing at the unidentified girl that forced Rin to kiss her. Rin eventually snapped out of it. "Whaa? Just what the hell are you yelling at me fo-", he slowly cut his own sentence off and paid close attention to the girl that put her tongue inside of him.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOOOOAA!", Rin echoed through the empty abyss, immediately startled by the sudden presence of this long-haired female. He fell right on his back, causing Ichigo to rub the back of his own neck out of embarrassment. _I can't believe I'm still stuck with these people..._, he sighed. Rikuo took a minute to take note of the girl that arrived on the scene, and was pleasantly surprised. "Is that... actually you?", he questioned her. She seemed to be about his age, and wore a whitish-grey with long sleeves. Her large eyes had a golden color to them, and everybody could go on and on about her hair. The girl stared at Rikuo, right when the latter recognized him. "Oh, my Senba, it IS you!", Rikuo cried. He ran towards her, with his arms spread out, and she did the exact same. "Tsurara! I'VE MISSED YOOOOO- Wait, what the hell!?".

Much to the dismay of Nura, Yuki Onna, who was a yōkai, went right over to where Rin fainted. "Aw, crap, I totally made him pass out!", she freaked out. "I knew his fangs were, like, his weak spot! Man, I'm such an idiot!". A flummoxed expression crossed Ichigo's face. Before he could even say another word, Yuki Onna goofily grabbed him by his shoulders. "Hey, you TOTALLY look like you know CPR!", she stated. "I'm not responsible for saving that insane clown punk...", he sounded testy. "If anything, you shouldn't be, either. You've no idea who the guy is, but you HAD to put your lips all over him! Leave me out of this.". Rikuo trembled with negative emotions, which made him draw attention to Ichigo, who was still exasperated. Yuki Onna threw a hissy fit about not being able to make out with any men if they were in a more-than-dazed fettle.

This, however, was enough for Rin to once again regain consciousness. Yuki Onna halted her tantrum and was euphoric to see that he hadn't yet kicked the bucket. She was very close to hugging him, until he ended up unsheathing Kurikara out of pent-up rage. "Don't even take one more step!", Rin warned her. "I don't know who or WHAT the hell you are, but if you try to do what you did before... THEN I'LL CUT DOWN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU BASTARDS!". The blue flames of Rin's gave off a completely different aura than normal, which even made Ichigo a bit anxious. "I'M TIRED OF BEING EVERYBODY'S DAMN BUTT MONKEY!", Rin continued to raise his voice. Just when he was ready to attack, he covered the sword back up. Rikuo then shook off the justified tension and saw what was happened before his eyes.

_Who was the fool that even came up with this idea exactly?_, Rikuo thought. Yuki Onna stood unperturbed by Rin's anger, but then again, she was lucky that she didn't have to be burnt to a crisp. As soon as everybody, barring Yuki Onna, got their composure back, the four of them sat around in a circle. Ichigo had his arms folded the entire time, and was certain that he was losing his grip on sanity. "Sorry, guys! I, like, forgot to introduce myself...", Yuki Onna said. "I'm a Yuki Onna, a hot babe that controls uber amounts of ice. But y'all can just call me Tsurara! Hee-hee!". Rin was alarmed right when Yuki Onna decided to get acquainted with him and Ichigo. "Back up, Sister... You're kinda like us!?, he inquired. "Wait a second, I'm no freakin' demon!", Ichigo exclaimed. Yuki Onna nearly laughed herself to death.

"Ugh! This is getting nowhere!", Rikuo complained. "Nothing's making any sense!". Yuki Onna stopped herself from doubling over with laughter, while Ichigo nodded in agreement to what Rikuo said. "Master, hon, you got something that you, like, need to get offa your chest?", Yuki Onna acted a bit worried. Rin, meanwhile, was doing nothing but ogle her. "For the last time, Tsurara, I'm a man... And men aren't gay like Ricky Martin.", Rikuo croaked. "I've got questions: how in the world did you get here? For that matter, how'd we get out of our universes? And WHY does the writer put you in these childish fanfics!?". Ichigo and Rin were in hysterics, particularly regarding the part where Rikuo told Yuki Onna that he was a self-proclaimed man. Home suddenly felt closer than before.

Yuki Onna glared back at the other two main characters. Rin kept cracking up as Ichigo anxiously closed his mouth and straightened back up. "Don't. You. Fuckheads. Mock. Master Rikuo!", she enjoined harshly. This happened right before Yuki Onna's glower reverted back to her normal, kittenish simper. "If you boys play along, I'll plant a kiss on the both of ya!". She winked at them, which resulted in Rin getting a nosebleed. _Heh-heh, looks like I know somebody now that can replace Shiemi..._, he thought with a devilish smirk. "Alrighty...", Yuki Onna muttered whilst clearing her throat. With Rin radically "gone", Ichigo and Rikuo listened to what Yuki Onna herself needed to explain. Over the course of the discussion on how the three were to return, there was padding involved; a lot of it.

After the conversation had ended, Rikuo stood right next to Ichigo, who was strong-armed into having Rin get on his back. Yuki Onna literally pulled a transportation device out of her backside, causing Rikuo's jaw to drop and a horrified Substitute Soul Reaper to show up. "Okey-dokey, boys, it's, like, REAL simple...", Yuki Onna said, as she was digging in her ear. "All three of you sword-brandishing cuties just need to step on the gadget.". "Wait, that's it!? We step on that tool and we're back to where we each came from?", Ichigo asked. He was very surprised, for he made the assumption that Yuki Onna came up with a simplistically dull, yet technologic object. "Nah, you attractive bozos!", she spoke with a sarcastic tone. "You all need to learn what a doge meme is, then shoot up LSD, and finally, figure out the meaning of li- JUST STEP ON THE DAMN THING ALREADY!".

Ichigo, Rin, and Rikuo hopped onto the rectangular platform that was the transporter. Yuki Onna took out the remote control that could only work in conjuction with it. "I never thought anything Kiyotsugu would, like, do could actually play out in my favor!", she said to the shōnen triad. "Oh, for the love of...", Ichigo rolled his eyeballs. "Just press the button on that thing!". "But it's not colorful ", Yuki Onna pretended to be hesitant. However, once she further noticed the dirty look that Kurosaki was giving her, she merely shrugged and hit the knob. A beam began to surround the three supernaturalists, which meant that they could finally say their goodbyes to this foreign destination. Rin awoke from having passed out upon staring indefinitely at Yuki Onna. "What... the hell are we doin'?", he mumbled.

Rikuo waved his hand in front of his face. "We're going back to our franchises... Yes, we're doing exactly that right now!", he assured him. Ichigo suddenly perked up. "Ever since I got into that graveyard, I thought you two were nothing but annoying pests...", he admitted. He made a long-winded speech about their budding friendship and whatnot that I, the Narrator, am not obligated to show any of you. "...But maybe the journey wasn't for nothing.", Ichigo still spoke. "And hey, if Bandai Namco's lucky, then there's bound to be a crossover game with the three of us.". "Though the problem with that is it'll never be released outside of Japan!", Rikuo stated in disappointment. All three of them yucked, in a manner that wouldn't appear left-field in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Yuki Onna blew a kiss to Nura. "See ya back home, Master...", she giggled.

A day has now passed. The triad that was made up of Ichigo, Rin, and Rikuo left all traces of that unknown territory behind, metaphorically speaking. There were expecting to make it back alive. Unfortunately, it was revealed that this was NOT the case. Suddenly, our three heroes found themselves in the middle of the forest, where snow decorated the trees and vice-versa, if that makes a lick of sense to the readers. "AAAAAUGH! JESUS CHRIST, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!", Rin screeched as loud as he could. They were all greatly shocked that Yuki Onna's device led them to somewhere that was SO contradictory it hurt. "Grrr... Tsurara, I'm punishing you for this!", Rikuo groaned. "How the hell did we even get he-". Ichigo shushed him. He knew exactly who was responsible for all this mischief.

"OUROBOROOOOOS!", his booming voice resonated. Ichigo, Rin, and Rikuo came to the realization that their respective franchises were no longer important. They had a new mission that needed to be accomplished: take out the Narrator.

**The End**

* * *

Man, do I have a massive headache! I apologize, folks, for how long it took for me to put this conclusion to _The Three Shōnenteers_ up. In the end, though, I certainly had fun with this one and I'm eager to notice thoughts being shared. Review, people, review!


End file.
